RivaMika: The Day We Met
by MadisonScotts
Summary: Heres my first try at RivaMika and Fanfiction! Enjoy!:) On the first day of training I passed Captain Levi. He didn't look at me but I looked at him, his cold sad look and his constant smell of Cleaning supplies intrigued me. As I grew older and became the second strongest soldier in all of mankind I was known. I Own No Rights to The Characters or the Show, Copy Right not intended.
1. Chapter 1- Why are you not dressed?

Hello everyone! This is my first shot at a Rivamika, and fic in general. Reviews really help! I don't own SNK or any of the characters listed. Anyways, enjoy!

On the first day of training, I passed Captain Levi. He didn't look at me but I looked at him, with his cold sad look, curt and distant personality, and constant smell of cleaning supplies intriguing me. I grew older and somehow became the second strongest soldier in all of humanity. Levi noticed me more and more as I improved. Soon I was an adult of 15, and he noticed my evolution through the years. He started looking at me more and requested me to join his group.

* * *

{Morning: 6 AM}

I woke up feeling groggy and reluctant to wake. As the bells rang to alert it was time to rise, I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head. I was almost asleep once more when Sasha came bursting through my door.

"Mikasa, Mikasa! Help me, my uniform got stuck and we have inspections in a few minutes!" Sasha yelled.

I sat up in my bed to see the sight of Sasha tangled in her uniform and gear. Her leather straps were on wrong, her shirt and jacket messy, and the scared look she gave me. I jumped up to help her.

"Sasha, be quiet. Calm down I'll help you." I whispered to her trying to sound calm and quiet, hoping Levi Heichou wouldn't hear us as he passed by my room.

As I tried to untangle Sasha, she let out a squeal.

"Ow! Careful Mikasa, that hurts!" She yelled.

Soon the talking from Levi and the cadet he was inspecting ended and the sound of his squeaky clean shoes clicking on the floor my door there was silence. Then I heard Levi speak.

"One minute brat, I have to go check out what's going on in Ackerman's room." he said.

"Quick, Mikasa Hurry! Please, hurry!" Sasha begged.

"Sasha, Shut the hell up, or we're gonna get caught!" I scolded her.

"Okay, Don't be so harsh, Mikasa." Sasha pouted.

I hurried to untangle her, and once the last strap was in the right place, she bolted out of the door.

"Thanks, Mikasa!" she half-whispered.

Once she left the room, Levi came in. His eyes widened and his brow raised a bit.

"What the hell are you not in your uniform yet, Brat?" Levi asked.

"Sorry Heichou, I was just helping Sasha with her unif-." I said with him cutting me off.

"Save it, Ackerman. But remember, I'm not letting you off the hook. You'll have a punishment." He said, emotionless.

I noticed I was wearing my pearl white silk night gown, the one nightgown of mine that shows the most cleavage. The shortest nightgown I own. Levi kept looking at me up and down, trying to contain some interest he had in me. He seemed to shoot brief glances at me, not looking me in the eye. I knew why, of course. It caused a slight blush to paint over my cheeks.

He bit his lip and said in an annoyed voice, "I know the perfect punishment for you. Now get dressed and get your ass to the training grounds."

I got dressed and put on my gear. I threw Eren's scarf around my neck and ran down to the training grounds only to find out my sparring partner was the asshole himself; Levi Rivaille Ackerman.

* * *

So that's chapter 1, everybody! I hope you enjoyed. Writing credit goes to me and my close friend PaigeSpecter did the editing and improved it. Thanks Paige! :) And thanks for reading, chapter two'll be here soon! Until then, have a great day! -Madison

Go check out PaigeSpecter too!

If you liked it follow my new instagram! madison_scotts


	2. Chapter 2- Training with a Cocky Midget

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

He bit his lip and said in an annoyed voice, "I know the perfect punishment for you. Now get dressed and get your ass to the training grounds."

I got dressed and put on my gear. I threw Eren's scarf around my neck and ran down to the training grounds only to find out my sparring partner was the asshole himself; Levi Rivaille Ackerman.

* * *

"Ackerman. Get your ass over here, you're late as it is." Levi called to me from a distance.

I ran full speed ahead; my scarf flapping about due to the wind.

"Present for training sir!" I said strongly, giving him the solute.

He gave me a slight nod and I put my arms back down to my sides.

"Well what the hell are you standing there for, brat? It's training time, it's not time to be standing there like a clueless abnormal titan. Plus even standing here in the dirt disgusts me." he said, sounding as if he felt a slight bit of remorse for comparing me to a retarded titan.

Ignoring his comment I decided to reply blankly, "Then let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Whatever brat, people say your worth 100 men. Your worth not even a percent of me." he replied in a cocky way.

I gave him a annoyed look and we began.

He threw the first punch, I dodged to the side and did a 360 wind kick; kicking him in the side of the head. His head shifted to the side due to impact and he turned to me and shot a powerful back kick at me. Hitting me in the stomach even though the midget was aiming for my upper torso area. I laughed at his attempt to do more damage, as he was too short to kick as high as he anticipated. So I took it into my advantage. I grabbed his ankle as I slowly fell backwards because of his force, as I went down I pulled him down with me. As we hit the ground he was facing me and he was going to fall to the ground soon after I did. I decided to act fast and I rolled over and he smacked face-first on the ground. Me beating Levi got others attention; people crowded around and watched. Some even chanted for who they thought would win. As he hit the ground I grabbed him arm and flipped him over, with me on top. I looked at his bruised, bloody and dirt covered face. I looked into his stone grey eyes, and for once I felt something warm about him. Once I had him pinned down with no chance of escape I took it as my victory. People shouted in praise of me, although I ignored them. They were just being stuck ups, kissing up to the winner. I glanced at them for a second and then back to the still contained Levi below me.

"Well Heichou, I think I am clearly worth more than a percent of you. Humanities strongest." I smirked.

I got off of him and I stood up. I offered a hand down to him to help him up.

"Not bad Ackerman, but damn your kicks sure do sting like a bitch." he replied roughly.

"Let's get you cleaned up Captain. Extra soap, just like you prefer." I offered, trying to sound more kind about it since I already made my point.

While everyone gossiped among themselves behind us Levi turned around.

"Lazy ass soldiers you all are. Get the hell back to training, or you'll be next against Mikasa. I'll be sure she doesn't go easy" he ordered.

I helped Levi get to the bathrooms and I pulled up a chair forcing him to sit down.

"What kind of soap do you want, clean freak?" I joked holding up two kinds of soap.

He pointed to the kind that had Extra deep cleaning, of course. I wet a towel and put soap on it. I wiped the dirt off Levi's face, revealing more scars I had left on his face.

"Ouch, watch what your doing Ackerman." he warned.

After I got all the dirt off of Heichou I went to his room to fetch a First Aid kit and new clothes for him to change into. Once I got to his room I found his drawer of casual clothing. I picked out his clothes and grabbed the First Aid kit from his bathroom cabinet. I was about to walk out the door when something caught my eye. A book with leather binding on his desk. I set his clothes and the first aid kit on his bed and I walked over to his mahogany desk. I picked up the book and flipped through the pages, and I found the latest entry he made.

* * *

Dear My retarded therapy journal,

I walked into Ackerman's room this morning because the brat was making noises. When I walk in shes was wearing some sort of lingerie looking nightgown. I could see a lot of her cleavage and her abs. It was short enough you could almost see her white panties. It kind of turned me on. I have no goddamn idea how or why, but I think I'm attracted to the overprotective Ackerman. I had a slight erection blossoming in my pants so I tried to get my point across and I nearly bolted out of there. I hope that brat didn't notice it. Well journal. I guess your going to bring me some hell since I wrote personal bullshit in here. Why the hell did I let Hanji get me to do this. Fuck this journal I'm done.

* * *

I just stood there in shock. Did I seriously give hardhearted Levi Asshole Ackerman a boner? How can I turn on a guy, I'm about as attractive as Jean. And when I say that I mean I'm not attractive at all. As I stared at the word written on the page I heard someone opening the door. I turned to see who it was, and to my disadvantage it was Levi.

"What the hell do you think your doing Ackerman? I sent you do get clothes and a first aid kit. Not to stalk me." he bellowed.

"Heichou I didn't mean to, I mean it was there and I didn-." I said trying to caution my words, he cut me off for the second time today.

He walked up to me and grabbed the journal from my hands, he saw that I knew his interest in me and he just stood there. He set the book in his desk drawer and locked it.

"Now, back to the goddamn bathroom." he replied strictly.

I nodded and grabbed his clothes and first aid kid off the bed. I walked towards the bathroom with him behind me, eyeing my every move. Once we reached the bathroom he sat back down and I stitched up the deep gash on his forehead.

"Go near the door and turn around while I change." he ordered.

"Yes, Sir." I said in obedience.

I walked to the door and face it, with my back to Levi.

"Okay Ackerman, it's safe to turn around now." he said sounding more calm.

I turned around to have a unexpected sight before me.

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic. Comment if you want to. :) Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries!

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison

Please go check out PaigeSpecter too! :)

If you like my story follow my new instagram! madison_scotts


	3. Chapter 3- The Anti-Punishment (Short)

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

I walked to the door and face it, with my back to Levi.

"Okay Ackerman, it's safe to turn around now." he said sounding more calm.

I turned around to have a unexpected sight before me.

* * *

Once I turned around I saw Levi standing there holding a small little box. He had a white dress shirt on with black suit pants and a black tie.

"Mikasa, come here." he said with a kind smile.

I walked towards him and he put the box in my hand.

He leaned towards me and put his mouth up to my ear.

"Happy Birthday Mikasa." He whispered and half-smiled.

I opened the box, there inside was a pendant of the Scouting Legion that read _Mikasa Ackerman Co-Captain from Squad 104_.

I looked at him and back at the pendant, did I really have to Co Captain along side with him? Goddammit. This must be my Punishment.

"Now lets get back to everyone it's already almost dinner time." Levi observed by looking at the clock.

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic. Comment if you want to. :) Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries! This one was short because I had a bit of Writers block. :(

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison

Please go check out PaigeSpecter too! :)

If you like my story follow my new instagram! madison_scotts


	4. Chapter 4- An interesting dinner

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

I opened the box, there inside was a pendant of the Scouting Legion that read _Mikasa Ackerman Co-Captain of Special Ops from Squad 104_.

I looked at him and back at the pendant, did I really have to Co Captain along side with him? Goddammit. This must be my Punishment.

"Now lets get back to everyone it's already almost dinnertime." Levi observed by looking at the clock.

* * *

We walked down and through the corridors to the mess hall and once we got there went our own ways. He went left to sit with Erwin. As he walked away I watched him move towards their table. Hanji walked over to him and started babbling on about how she loves titans. I didn't really pay much attention to him after that. Although as I walked away I could hear him in the background.

"Shut the hell up shitty glasses, how many times must I say I don't care?" Levi screamed at her, hoping she'd get the message.

I put my hands in my pockets and I felt the small box nudge my finger and I thought of what happened in the bathroom. On my way to get food I pulled the box out of my pocket and took out the pin. I stared at its silver, blue, and white shimmer. I swooned over the perfect cursive engraving on the back. I took the pin out of the box and placed the box back in my pocket. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. As soon as the coast was clear I pinned up the pendant on my green Scouting cloak on the right side of my chest. Right over my heart. I got my food and I sat down with Eren, Armin, Connie, and Sasha.

"Hey guys." I said sounding as casual as possible.

"How did it feel to beat the shit out of Levi?" Connie said trying to sound quiet but failing to hide his curiosity.

"I don't think it felt like anything Connie. It was just normal training for me." I replied, half caring.

"Oh come on Mikasa, you had the look on your face that showed you loved having power over him. Don't be a liar." he said trying to joke.

"Leave me alone Connie. You asked me a question and I answered it, so don't argue with my answer." I said sounding irritated and angry.

Jean overheard the conversation and decided to butt in.

"He was just asking Mikasa. You don't have to be sensitive about it. What are you on your period or something? Or did you and your boyfriend Levi have a falling out that beloved Eren found out about?" Jean smirked, sound as cocky as ever.

"Shes not a liar Connie." Eren defended.

"And Jean, if I were you I would watch your mouth before I go all titan on you for that sorry smart ass remark!" Eren yelled.

"Oh yeah? I dare you; titan scum!" Jean yelled sounding tough.

Once Jean said that Eren almost went wild, I stood up and pushed them back from each other. I thought I had them both calmed down but apparently I was wrong. Eren walked casual around me towards Jean, he grabbed Jean by the wrist and spun him around to grab his other wrist. That caused Jean to have his wrist both behind his back and Eren pulled back tighter and tighter. The only way Eren would stop was if he broke one of Jeans wrists. I yelled at Eren to stop but he kept pulling tighter. As Jean sunk to the ground in pain someone came and grabbed Eren from behind. It was Levi.

Levi grabbed Eren by the arms and restrained Eren as Jean was. Levi pushed Eren up against the wall.

"I understand this brat made some douche bag comments about your sister over there, but leave the punishing to me titan boy!" Levi barked.

He let go of Eren and turned to Jean.

"Now shit face, I realize that you can't get your god damn head on straight enough to act like a civil person. But you better get your shit together before I have to do if for you!" Levi threatened.

"With all due respect Captain, Eren and Mikasa were asking for it." Jean squeaked immediately regretting his words.

Levi just gave him a glare that could spin heads. He stared at Jean and spit on him.

Levi turned around and began to walk away. When he had his back to Jean, Jean gave him the middle finger. But right before Jean could get up Levi turned around and saw him moving his finger downward knowing that he flipped him the bird. He took no hesitation and hit Jean hard enough to give him a concussion. With Levi's two part, high to low side kick hitting Jean in the jaw and the forehead. As Jeans forehead bled Levi walked away with no sign of regret. Everyone stood surprise at what happened, but I just went to my room.

{Later that night: Ten minutes until curfew}

"Levi?" I whispered through the door along with slight knocks.

"Yes Mikasa come in." Levi answered sounding hush as well.

I opened the door to see Levi in his pajamas. Wearing a blue and white striped pair of pajamas and a white and blue hat, I tried not to laugh. To my failure a small giggle slipped from my lips. Levi looked at me and started laughing too, that was the first time I've ever heard him laugh like he was having fun. After the laughter dyed down I decided it was time to come to say what I came for.

"Captain, Thank You for defending me against Jean at dinner today." I said.

"Doesn't that asshole know? I'm the only one that can make fun of you. " Levi smirked.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. Comment if you want to. :) Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries!

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison

Please go check out PaigeSpecter too! :)

If you like my story follow my new instagram! madison_scotts


	5. Chapter 5- Late night conversations

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

I opened the door to see Levi in his pajamas. Wearing a blue and white striped pair of pajamas and a white and blue hat, I tried not to laugh. To my failure a small giggle slipped from my lips. Levi looked at me and started laughing too, that was the first time I've ever heard him laugh like he was having fun. After the laughter dyed down I decided it was time to come to say what I came for.

"Captain, Thank You for defending me against Jean at dinner today." I said.

"Doesn't that asshole know? I'm the only one that can make fun of you. " Levi smirked.

* * *

After I talked with Levi I scurried back to my room of avoid being caught by Hanji. I loitered around in the hallways trying to find my room. Finally I came to my door along with the sign reading "Captain Mikasa Ackerman of Special Ops." When I opened my door slowly and quietly to avoid the screech my door tends to make. Once my door was open I hurried in and shut it quickly but quietly.

"I'm glad I wasn't caught." I whispered to myself.

Even though I believe I was alone I knew I was wrong once I heard a familiar voice from behind me speak.

"Mikasa, what were you doing out of your room?" Hanji questioned.

"I was going to the bathroom." I lied.

"Well why would you have to sneak back into your room if you were doing nothing wrong? And why would you say that you were glad you wasn't caught? Come on Mikasa, you know of all people I am least likely to tell anyone." She continued.

"I was talking to Levi." I finally confessed as I walked over to Hanji to sit next to her on my bed.

"Oh! What did you talk about?" Hanji asked seeming very reluctant to let it go.

"I just thanked him for knocking sense into horse face at dinner." I explained.

"Well, that's not nearly as interesting as I expected it to be. But anyways if your screwing Levi and you don't want to tell me that's your business. Oh well, good night Mikasa." She said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Good Night Commander." I replied sounding annoyed and tired.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. Comment if you want to. :) It's a bit short. :C

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter too! :)

If you like my story follow my new instagram! madisonscotts_aot

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	6. Chapter 6- Boss for a day

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

"Oh! What did you talk about?" Hanji asked seeming very reluctant to let it go.

"I just thanked him for knocking sense into horse face at dinner." I explained.

"Well, that's not nearly as interesting as I expected it to be. But anyways if your screwing Levi and you don't want to tell me that's your business. Oh well, good night Mikasa." She said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Good Night Commander." I replied sounding annoyed and tired.

* * *

I turned off my lights and got into bed. I stared at the ceiling to trying to fall asleep. I turned my head and looked out the window up at the moon and the stars thinking of the books Armin gave us to read. Thinking about the world outside and away from the walls, the world away from fear. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about what will come tomorrow.

{Morning 5:47 AM}

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

I woke up to the sound of the morning bells. I got up out of my warm bed and started getting ready. Once I had my uniform on I started with my gear, I positioned my gear correctly and pulled up my boots. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my Green Survey Corps cloak. There was only one thing I was missing. My pin. I took my pendant out of my locked dresser drawer and placed it on the right side of my cloak. Once I was ready I hurried out my door.

I walked through the corridors to the mess hall for breakfast. Once I got there I noticed I was the only Captain there. I looked around the room to see if anything caught my eye. In the corner of the room I saw a circle of people and everyone chanting different things. I walked closer to the mob only to see there were two people fighting within the circle. Eren and Jean. Again.

I pushed my way through the people only to see Eren with his face all bloody and bruised up.

"Jean, what the hell do you think your doing!?"

"Aww Eren. How sweet, your sisters here to save you." Jean mocked.

"I'm warning you Kirstein. LET HIM GO NOW!"

"Mikasa, your not the boss of me!" Jean continued.

I looked down realizing he was right, but right where I looked I saw the pendant. And I remembered that I was the boss of him.

"Jean, do not ever address me as my first name. Its Captain Mikasa to you."

"You? A captain!? Huh, Please Mikasa spare me the roleplay." he chuckled.

I felt a slight squeeze on my shoulder and I looked to see who it was, Levi was there to help me.

"Hey brat, what the fuck do you think your doing? Yeager is important unlike you. Unless you want your ass sent all the way back to being a trainee I suggest you let go of Yeager and apologize to Captain Mikasa Ackerman." Levi bellowed.

"Shes actually a Captain?!" Jean asked sounding suddenly alarmed.

"Jean, if you haven't noticed I am now a Captain of the Survey Corps Special Ops team."

He looked at me in awe, as if someone just told him he was dreaming and that his world was unreal.

"Kirstein, apologize to Captain Ackerman for your disrespect! Now!" Levi ordered.

"I-I'm sorry for addressing you disrespectfully Captain Ack-kerman." he said as he tried to hide his fear and disgust in the words he was forced to say.

"I forgive you Soldier, but let your comrade go."

Once I said that he let Eren go. I ran over to Eren to help him up.

"Eren, what happened?"

"I told him that he had a horse face." Eren laughed.

I started laughing too, and even Levi gave a small chuckle.

"Come on Mr. Cant stand up comedian. Lets get you fixed up."

I helped Eren to the Doctors Office and left him to rest.

I walked back to the mess hall and I heard crying and the sound of Levi swearing under his breath. _Oh shit_ I thought to myself _What the hell was I thinking to leave Jean with Levi_.

I ran over to the group seeing again. Levi was kicked Jean as he lay on the floor bleeding and crying. Why, why, why, why! What was I thinking.

I gave Levi a forceful look that caused him to turn around. He gave me a look back and looked down at what damage he had left on Jean.

"Kirstein, get of the filthy floor and make your way to the Doctor office. Do not ever disrespect a higher rank again." Levi commanded.

"Yes sir." Jean replied weakly.

I looked at Levi. Disgusted, angry, and remembering what happened to Eren in the courtroom that one day. Absent minded I turned around and started running, unaware of my destination.

"Mikasa! Mikasa wait!" Levi yelled from behind me.

I ran to the only safe place I could think of, and that was the tree that I always sat under to think. I ran outside and through the fields until I finally got to the tree. I sat down and just thought about what had just happened. Everything that occurred that was wrong. Everything was so sudden.

"Mikasa." Levi said breathless.

"What do you want Rivaille?"

I turned away from him.

"I want to apologize." he begged.

"Go ahead Levi, do as you please."

"Mikasa I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said in remorse.

"What happened in there. It reminded me of when you senselessly beat up my brother in the court room. I was about to slice your head off when Armin held be back. Your so damn lucky he did."

I was weak, I didn't hold my ground. I had a flashback playing in my mind of seeing Eren bleed on the court room floor. Of seeing Eren hurt. It broke me. I started to tear up. Soon I was bawling. Crying as if I had no reason to stop.

"Mikasa." Levi replied faintly.

He reached out his arms and placed his arms around me. He hugged me as I cried. What has caused Levi to change?

I looked at him, and as he hugged me I felt at home. And I felt loved in a different way that how I felt with Eren. Levi pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry for that day." he whispered.

I was still staring at him. Looking into his gray eyes, and I didn't feel cold around him anymore. He leaned in and he kissed me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes again.

"Heichou." I whispered.

We sat there and hugged in silence.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. I'm going away on Sunday so I won't be able to add more until I get back! So this one and the next one will be the last one for a week. I will try to make them longer to make up for the week I am about to miss. I will try my absolute best to make this next one good.

Just so you are aware the next one will have slight Eremin!

Comment if you want to. :)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter too! :)

If you like my story follow my new instagram! madisonscotts_aot

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	7. Chapter 7- Team against Team

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

"I'm sorry for that day." he whispered.

I was still staring at him. Looking into his gray eyes, and I didn't feel cold around him anymore. He leaned in and he kissed me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes again.

"Heichou." I whispered.

We sat there and hugged in silence.

* * *

Time passed by as I cuddled with Heichou by the tree. The bells began to ring to alert training was to begin in 10 minutes. We both opened our eyes and glared at each other. I leaned in and lightly pecked him on the lips. I stood up and he followed soon after. For the first time in my life, I noticed Levi actually didn't rub the dirt off of him.

"This was nice. But now it's training time."

He nodded in agreement. He grabbed my hand and we both started running to the training grounds to be there before the Cadets. As we ran beside each other I noticed we were both secretly trying to beat the other. He would go a little farther when I was tired and I would go a little farther when he was tired. I think he tried to trip me once. But it just goes to show, were not so different after all.

Once we reached the training grounds we stood in our positions in an appropriate manner. We stood silently and awaited the Cadets to arrive. I kept giving him small glances, and him vice versa. As we gave each other quick looks it was if we were having some sort of conversation without words. Five minutes after we arrived at the grounds the Cadets showed up.

They lined up in a straight orderly line and saluted. I nodded slightly and they dropped their arms back to their sides.

"Here"s the plan brats. Today's training will consist of maneuverability, stability, and strategy. You will participate in a planned practice mission that has properties of all of the things you are training with. You will be split into groups. Each group has a map of the training set up. One person from each team is elected as Captain. You will all have the same goal but different assignments. Such as each team is given a goal or purpose. One team will be bait, another will be to scan the area, one team with be on the left of the target and the other team on the right. Lastly the most successful team from yesterdays training will be the ones that attack the target and everyone else is backup. Your specifications of this mission is located in the box corresponding to the team number you are placed in. You will be graded on maneuverability, stability, and strategy. Any questions?" Levi explained.

No one answered Levi out of fear of being accused of disrespecting the most strict Captain.

"Okay, lets begin." he ordered with a clap to initiate the beginning.

Levi handed me a paper and I read what was written aloud.

"Team one is Connie, and Christa. Team two is Sasha, and Jean. Team three is Ymir and Thomas. Team four is Armin and Bertolt. Lastly team five is Eren and Reiner."

Once I finished they moved to their section they were placed in.

After everyone moved to the designated space I came to the realization that Jean and Eren were being treated.

"Levi, were two Soldiers short."

"Then were going to have to participate." he said with a devious side smile.

"Levi, you go with Sasha. I'll go with Reiner."

"Okay." Levi agreed.

Me and Levi both knew the game was on, and it was our chance to see who would be the best team. Both determined and ready, he shot the green flares and we began.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. I'm going away on Sunday so I won't be able to add more until I get back! So this one will be the last one for a week. I will try to make this longer to make up for the week I am about to miss. I will try my absolute best to make this one good.

Just so you are aware the next one will have slight Eremin!

Comment if you want to. :)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter too! :)

If you like my story follow my new instagram! madison_scotts

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	8. Chapter 8- May the best team win

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

"Levi, were two Soldiers short."

"Then were going to have to participate." he said with a devious side smile.

"Levi, you go with Sasha. I'll go with Reiner."

"Okay." Levi agreed.

Me and Levi both knew the game was on, and it was our chance to see who would be the best team. Both determined and ready, he shot the green flares and we began.

* * *

Once the green flares went up me and Bertolt were off on our horses at full speed. Bertolt was to be positioned at the right of the target and Sasha was positioned to the left. Levi and I were to go in for the attack. We rode to Bertolt's waiting point on the right and I turned left into the forest to get to the target. On my way there I could see Levi in front of me coming towards the target at the exact same speed the same distance away from it. I knew if we continued to go towards each other our horses would not disperse in time. I jumped off of my horse into the air and equipped my 3DMG gear. I grappled to the wooden practice Titan. It was about 15 meters high. I looked straight ahead only to see Levi doing the exact same thing at the exact same time. As if we had the same strategy. I lunged forward and sliced the nape of the practice Titan deep. At the same time we hit the nape of the wooden Titan and created a mass collision of power. Once we could focus we swung back up to see how much damage we had done. I had sliced the whole nape off, but Levi sliced the whole head off. Levi had won.

He shot a red flare into the sky to notify training was over and that our mission was successful.

I grappled from branch to branch going lower and closer to the ground. I was about to grapple to a 6 feet branch when my gear started malfunctioning. _No, no! Not now, I'm so close to the ground work! Just work! _I thought to myself. My 3DMG wouldn't equip and I began to fall. I turned and looked at Levi as he finally piece together what was going on. But it was too late. I fell through the branches of the tree.

"Mikasa!" Levi yelled in the distance as I fell.

I smacked into one branch and into another. For some reason I knew this wouldn't end well. I finally landed on the ground in a abrupt painful landing. I moved to get up but soon collapsed due to the damage done to my left ankle. I lied there in pain and defeat and I was helpless and weak. I was the little tied up girl on the floor again. Once I gave up all hope of being saved Levi came running up to me screaming in fear of what was broken.

"Mikasa!? Are you alright!? What happened!? What's hurt? I know your hurt!" Levi rambled on frantically.

I was running through my head on how to respond. Should I lie about my ankle and let him not worry? Or should I tell him the truth and let him help me?

"It's my ankle. I can't stand up."

Once I said that he was up and moving around quickly. He attached our horses together. He came back over to me and he picked me up slowly. He placed me on his horse and got in front of me.

"Hold on tight." he said as he began to move.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on.

* * *

Once we got back he carried me into the Doctors office and explained what happened.

Hanji came in soon after just to ask what was going on. The Doctor told Hanji that I would be unable to be on my feet for atleast two days for the swelling to go down. She wrapped my ankle with gauze and gave me an ice pack to use when I got back to my room.

I had a choice of the people who offered to take care of me. I had to pick between Eren, Armin, Sasha, and Levi. They all offered to help out of pity for me. Eren needed to work on his Titan shifting skills so he was out of the question. Armin is one of the best strategists in the military, we need him to be planning and not making tea. Sasha just wanted to get out of training and use my lunch pass. So I guess my choice was Levi. I was given crutches and I made my way to my room. Once I got there I changed into casual clothing and sat on my bed and read the newest book Armin gave me.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

I closed my book and set it on my nightstand.

Levi opened the door and gave me a slight smile.

"So. I'm going to be your caregiver I suppose." he joked.

I laughed. "Don't be too flattered Captain Shorty."

He walked over to me and sat on the end of my bed.

"So how many days until you can try to walk?" he asked.

"Two."

"Two days with you? I'm okay with that." he flirted.

He sat next to me and he held my hand. He was warm and welcoming.

"I hope you get better." he said.

"Thanks."

He leaned in a kissed me on the lips. We sat there for a few minutes and kissed. He broke off the kiss.

"Oh and by the way. I won." Levi bragged.

"Wait until next time Levi."

"I have to go finish training. I'll check in on you soon." he explained.

He left my room and I was alone to myself again. I got up on my crutches and went to Eren's room to check on him. When I opened his door slightly I saw Eren and Armin sitting on the bed kissing and holding hands. I slowly closed the door again and hobbled back to my room.

I sat on my bed and thought about seeing Eren and Armin kissing. I got a little queasy thinking about if they had sex or not.

Next time i'll knock.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. I'm back! So this one is as long as I could make it. I will try to make these all longer to make up for the week I missed. I will try my absolute best to make this one good.

Just so you are aware the next one will have slight Eremin as this one contained!

Comment if you want to. :)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter too! :)

If you like my story follow my instagram! madison_scotts

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	9. Chapter 9- A night to remember (SMUT)

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show. WARNING: SMUT! If you do not prefer Smut, Skip this chapter. Otherwise Viewer Discretion is Advised.

Previously:

"Oh and by the way. I won." Levi bragged.

"Wait until next time Levi."

"I have to go finish training. I'll check in on you soon." he explained.

He left my room and I was alone to myself again. I got up on my crutches and went to Eren's room to check on him. When I opened his door slightly I saw Eren and Armin sitting on the bed kissing and holding hands. I slowly closed the door again and hobbled back to my room.

I sat on my bed and thought about seeing Eren and Armin kissing. I got a little queasy thinking about if they had sex or not.

Next time i'll knock.

* * *

While thinking about the love affair Eren and Armin put on earlier I fell asleep. My room was quiet as I slept. In my dreams all I could hear was dead silence around me until I heard the opening of my door. I woke up and sat up in my bed. As I rubbed my eyes and looked at the person in the doorway I could just make out the shape of the person. It was the one and only short and hostile Levi. I stared at his strong well built figure through his tight white button down.

"Whats up short-stack?"

"Not much cripple." he remarked.

"Hey lets think about the advantages? Me being crippled might make me your height for once. If possible that is."

"Well brat, at least I don't need to be tall to do this." he said.

He walked towards me and leaned down to kiss me. But this time we didn't break the kiss. Levi sat down on the bed next to me, with us still kissing. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me on his lap without our lips separating. The sexual tension in the room was building and it was going to be one of us that made a move. He started softly touching my boobs through my thin nightgown. Levi was too buried deep in the moment to think of what was to come next. Still kissing I slowly pushed him down to lay on the bed. I wanted this. I wanted him, I wanted Levi close and this was the closest way. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he groped my chest. He pushed me off of him slowly as we continued to kiss. Once we were both sitting up he broke the long kiss we shared.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm definitely for it I just want to make sure your comfortable." he whispered as he breathed heavily.

I nodded at him looking at his godlike chest through his unbuttoned shirt.

He got up and locked the door so there would be no interruptions.

Levi sat back on the bed across from me and started kissing me again. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the chair across the room. As we kissed he pulled me forward. I put my hand on his chest and felt his abs press close against me. He was so perfect. He pulled my nightgown up and over my head revealing my black lace bra and panties. He pulled off his loose fitting shorts with only his boxers left. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. I lay on the bed and he leaned down to kiss me. Levi pulled down my panties and slowly worked his way down to the center of my womanhood. Knowing of the people still awake I held in my signs of pleasure. He knew he couldn't withstand his urges much longer. Hanji put all of the females on birth control to avoid the baby craze that has begun. Two girls have already gotten pregnant and Hanji wasn't going to foster another child after one was eaten by her pet Titan experiment. I wasn't going to be pregnant any time soon.

* * *

I stood up in front of Levi and pulled down his boxers. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. He slowly went inside me and gradually sped up. As we both panted uncontrollably he pulled out and we moved to the bed. He took my red scarf off my bed post and wrapped it around my eyes blindfolding me. I lied on the bed and gave him all of my trust. He leaned down and kissed me as he entered my opening again. At a gradually faster pace he thrust will all his energy. A few times we would break the kiss to silently groan. He reached his climax as I reached mine. He pulled out for the last time and rolled over. I took off my blindfold and turned to face him. He gave me a kind-hearted kiss on my forehead. He got up to shower and I changed. He got dressed as well and we crawled in bed together. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. We cuddled through the night and that was one of the only well rested nights I have had since the death of Erens mom. Eren made me feel safe and cared for. But Levi made me feel strong and loved the way Eren never loved me back.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. This is the first smut I have made... I'm really embarrassed. :I.

I will try to make all entries longer to make up for the week I missed. I will try my absolute best to make this one good.

Just so you are aware the next one will have more Eremin as the previous chapter contained!

Comment if you want to. :)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter too! :)

If you like my story follow my instagram! madisonscotts

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	10. Chapter 10- Missing in Action

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

He got up to shower and I changed. He got dressed as well and we crawled in bed together. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. We cuddled through the night and that was one of the only well rested nights I have had since the death of Erens mom. Eren made me feel safe and cared for. But Levi made me feel strong and loved the way Eren never loved me back.

* * *

I woke up facing Levi. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Levi was vulnerable, content, and absolutely adorable asleep. I lay next to him and stared at him asleep for a few moments. Eventually I rolled over to look at the calender I kept on my nightstand. I quietly whispered to myself as I realized what the day was.

"Shit. Today is my birthday. And today is the day the rest of the troops go on a outer wall expedition." _That means Levi and Eren will be gone for a week,_ I thought to myself.

I shouldn't be worrying myself about the expedition. They're going to be fine. I pulled my blankets over my head and tried to go back to sleep. Dozing back to sleep my door was thrown open abruptly.

"Happy birthday Mikasa!" Eren and Armin praised as they held up a small frosted cupcake with a candle on top.

Levi shifted in bed and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Eren and Armin.

"Wow. Thanks for waking me up, brats." he groaned.

"And by the way Mikasa, happy birthday. And I mean actually happy birthday. Last time I said that it was a joke because it wasn't really your birthday." Levi continued looking at me.

"Thanks."

Eren and Armin gave me an astonished look over the fact that I had the Captain beside me in my bed.

"Eren, Armin. You can't judge us. I know you two have a fling."

As angry as possible Eren shot me a glare sharp as knives. But Armin's face went as red as a tomato and he hid behind Eren in embarrassment.

Eren walked straight towards me in an angry way.

"What the hell Mikasa!?" he yelled at me.

Levi could sense his urge to get violent and reacted quickly.

"Back off Titan brat, she was just being honest." Levi defended.

"How did you know about us Mikasa?" Eren blurted in a shaky tone.

"I came to check on you yesterday and you and Armin were having a go at each other."

"How much did you see?" Armin stuttered.

"Just you guys kissing, don't worry. If you started fucking I would've left."

Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed Armin by the hand. He handed me my cupcake and hesitantly spoke.

"Happy birthday Mikasa.." he forced himself to spit out each word.

He tugged Armin by the hand and they left my room.

"Well that was entertaining but we have the expedition today and I have to go." Levi sighed.

"Okay."

I felt tears start to form in my eyes and I slightly shook in worry.

"I'll be back, I promise." he said sincerely.

He leaned his head forward and kissed me. Levi hugged me and I heard him whisper, "I love you."

As we hugged I responded after him.

"I love you too."

We broke the hug and Levi got up and left.

For the rest of the day I have to form strategies with Armin. I hope he forgives me.

I got dressed and I made my way to the map room.

* * *

Once I got there Armin looked up from across the room and looked me in the eye with a depressing and semi-hostile look.

"Armin. I'm sorry."

Armin tried to act tough and ignore me but he gave in.

"It's alright Mikasa. I'm just really going to miss Eren." he admitted.

"I know you will. I'm going to miss him and Levi too."

"Lets get to work then shall we?" Armin exclaimed in excitement as he grabbed the paper and pen from the table.

We sat for hours and planned out the best routes and plans for the next mission.

Once we finished we departed from the map room and went to the dining hall for dinner.

* * *

Armin and I were sitting comfortably at the high ranks table. We were talking about anything but Eren, Levi, or the expedition. A few minutes after we sat down Sasha came running into the dining hall with Connie not far behind her.

"The expedition is inactive! Most of the people went missing! We were ambushed by Titans in every direction! And it was even night out and the Titans could still move! Were missing the whole right flank!" Sasha yelled.

Armin and I thought the same thing at the same time. _The right flank is the Special Ops flank. Eren! Levi!_

I tried to calm down Armin who was now over thinking the situation.

"Armin it's going to be ok. They're ok! They are strong. Don't worry."

I held Armin close to try to make him feel better.

He nodded between sobs and slipped a few words in.

"I hope what you say is true." Armin muttered hoarsely.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. My previous chapter was my first smut I have ever made... and it's really embarrassing and bad.. :I.

I will try to make all entries longer. I will also try my absolute best to make each entry good.

WARNING: My next Chapter will contain ships other than RivaMika and Eremin. I do not ship the others in the next chapter but I want to give it more appeal.

The next chapter will also contain other ships and ones featured in this chapter.

Comment if you want to. ;)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter! :)

If you like the story follow my instagram, I also post AOT and RivaMika pics! madison_scotts

If you want to be amazing go follow Paige's instagram! paige_specter

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	11. Chapter 11- Separation Anxiety

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

Armin and I were sitting comfortably at the high ranks table. We were talking about anything but Eren, Levi, or the expedition. A few minutes after we sat down Sasha came running into the dining hall with Connie not far behind her.

"The expedition is inactive! Most of the people went missing! We were ambushed by Titans in every direction! And it was even night out and the Titans could still move! Were missing the whole right flank!" Sasha yelled.

Armin and I thought the same thing at the same time. _The right flank is the Special Ops flank. Eren! Levi!_

I tried to calm down Armin who was now over thinking the situation.

"Armin it's going to be ok. They're ok! They are strong. Don't worry."

I held Armin close to try to make him feel better.

He nodded between sobs and slipped a few words in.

"I hope what you say is true." Armin muttered hoarsely.

* * *

{Night: 10:27 PM}

I shuffled through Levi's room in order to find a book for Armin.

I found a book in Levi's drawer. I walked back to the dining hall and gave it to Armin to get his mind off Eren.

The book was an old book. It was a story about a man who aspired to be a Titan.

Intrigued and finally content, Armin crossed his legs with the book in the middle. He was going to read for hours without end. Now that Armin was happy, how was I going to be? Levi was still gone, Eren was still gone. I felt alone and unprotected but worst of all I felt weak.

With two of the most important people to me and humanity gone what were we going to do?

Later that night I rustled around in my bed as I tried to fall asleep. I held my pendant close to my heart and tightened Eren's scarf around my neck. _It was all I had left of him_, I thought. With many things dashing through my head I drifted off into a sad and deep sleep.

* * *

When I moped around this morning I had nothing to motivate my day. All of the things that gave me motivation could be dead in the stomach of a Titan. I think absolutely nothing can make me feel better. Is it possible that I'm too sensitive and worry some? I have no idea what the answer to my question was but, I knew I was going to be really depressed.

At training most of the cadets tried their best to stay out of my way. But the only asshole who tried my patience was the only person you would guess. Jean was going to try to make my life hell since there was no Levi, or Eren to come to my aid. And he nearly did just that until I decided I had enough.

"Hey 'Captain'. Since your boyfriend-boss and your boyfriend-brother are both gone what are you going to do? Your nothing without them. You know that and I know that, but in fact we all know that! So. What are you going to do now?" Jean mocked.

"Fuck off Horse face. Shes had enough shit happen today, and your the last thing she wants to deal with." Armin yelled sounding defensive but proud that he cursed at someone.

"Wow Mikasa. You just can't stand up for yourself can you?" Jean boasted.

"Jean I think it's time you get the shit beaten out of you by the person that wants to the most."

"Try me whore. When your done losing don't forget to tell the brother and Captain you fuck. That is if their still _alive_." Jean challenged.

I've had enough. "That's is Jean!"

I charged at his with full force and punched him in the gut with my right arm. I took my left arm and elbowed him in the jaw. With my right arm I forced my arm against his throat and pushed him up against a tree. I gave him a glare and pushed my arm harder against his neck. He gave me a look of defeat and I let him go.

Stupid Jean.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. My previous chapter was my first smut I have ever made... and it's really embarrassing and bad.. :I.

I will try to make all entries longer. I will also try my absolute best to make each entry good.

WARNING: My next Chapter will contain ships other than RivaMika and Eremin. I do not ship the others in the next chapter but I want to give it more appeal.

The next chapter will also contain other ships and ones featured in this chapter.

Comment if you want to. ;)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter! :)

If you like the story follow my instagram, I also post AOT and RivaMika pics! madison_scotts

If you want to be amazing go follow Paige's instagram! paige_specter

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	12. Chapter 12- Search Party(Short)

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

I charged at him with full force and punched him in the gut with my right fist. I took my left arm and elbowed him in the jaw. With my right arm I forced my arm against his throat and pushed him up against a tree. I gave him a deadly glare and pushed my arm harder against his neck. He gave me a look of defeat and I let him go.

Stupid Jean.

* * *

After Jean's decision to piss me off this morning I sent him off to Erwin's office to explain why I beat the shit out of him. I waited outside Erwin's office to speak with him next. Once the door opened I passed Jean on my way in. I walked into Erwin's office and closed the door behind me.

"Erwin."

"Yes? What is it Mikasa?" Erwin asked calmly.

"We need to send out a search party for the Special Ops team."

"Mikasa, I understand that your brother is on the list of M.I.A. Although you can't rush these things. It's only been one day. They could be coming back at any minute." Erwin explained.

"But the problem is, is that they could also be minutes away from dying."

He put he hand up to his chin and leaned on his elbow. Erwin tapped his pen on the desk a few times and finally made a decision.

"Okay Mikasa. You can go with a search party, but you must take the people of my choice." He negotiated.

I thought for a short while and finally gave in.

"Agreed."

Erwin reached out his hand to me and we shook on it.

"Your search party team will be Connie, Sasha, Armin, and Ymir. As a Captain I expect you to lead." Erwin ordered.

I nodded in agreement and saluted.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. I'm sorry this is so short! I've been under the weather and I've just had a terrible writers block!

I will try to make all entries longer. I will also try my absolute best to make each entry good.

WARNING: My next Chapter will contain ships other than RivaMika and Eremin. I do not ship the others in the next chapter but I want to give it more appeal.

The next chapter will also contain other ships and ones featured in this fanfiction.

Comment if you want to. ;)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter! :)

If you like the story follow my instagram, I also post AOT and RivaMika pics! madison_scotts

If you want to be amazing go follow Paige's instagram! paige_specter

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	13. Chapter 13- The Search

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

"Okay Mikasa. You can go with a search party, but you must take the people of my choice." He negotiated.

I thought for a short while and finally gave in.

"Agreed."

Erwin reached out his hand to me and we shook on it.

"Your search party team will be Connie, Sasha, Armin, and Ymir. As a Captain I expect you to lead." Erwin ordered.

I nodded in agreement and saluted.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

My search team all got ready at once.

We mounted are horses and went off. Erwin instructed me to bring nine flares. Three green, three red, and three black. For signaling. We first rode off to where the right flank was last seen. Once we got there all we saw was a few blunt, and used blades and a dried pool of blood. As soon as I saw the blood I panicked.

"Okay. Were going to split up in groups of three. Connie go with Ymir, Armin go with Sasha."

I pulled out two green, two red, and two black flares. And I distributed one of each color to each group.

"Connie you hold and shoot the flares in your group. Sasha you can hold and shoot the flares for your group as well."

"If I shoot up a red flare that is alerting that I'm okay and that I found a trace of the Special Ops Team. Or if you find the Special Ops Team. Also If you run into Titans, or you found an injured Special Ops member than equip the black flare. When we retreat due to too many Titans, or if our mission is achieved I will use the green flare. And you will use yours also to alert that you are coming back. Are we clear in our orders?"

"Yes, Ma'am." they replied.

"Okay. Connie and Ymir, search in the forest. Armin and Sasha, go search around the area the Left flank was. I will be farther to the right. Now. Deploy."

Once I said "deploy," everyone was headed to their destination._ Now I have to figure out who's blood this is_, I thought to myself.

I rode off to the far right of the area they went missing in. Realizing that I was getting nowhere I decided to go out of my bounds. I rode around the wall perimeter and looked around for some type of clue.

I heard voice yelling far in the distance.

But it wasn't Connie, or Ymir, or Sasha, or Armin. I listened closely to the voice. I would know that voice anywhere. It was Levi!

I rode my horse at full speed heading in the direction of the voice. I saw Levi swinging around on his 3DMG close to the wall. Suddenly my heart stopped and filled with memories.

I whispered to myself quietly, the words nearly bringing me to tears.

"Levi."

I reached Levi and he was fighting off Titans group my group. There was more titans coming, and even more laying on the ground soon to evaporate. I reached down and shot of a red flare. Then out of instinct I jumped into combat. I took out the group of Titans behind Levi. Back to back we fought off the Titans together. Once we had all of the Titans taken care of we finally looked each other in the eyes. Lost in a deep stare I didn't notice the Titan behind me. It picked me up with is giant hands and stared at me with desire. Before Levi would make a move the Titan had already put me in its mouth and closed it. I could hear Levi yelling.

"Mikasa! No!" he yelled.

But his care gave me strength. I stood my ground on the Titans tongue and lunged down through it's throat. With the little space I had I grappled into it's neck on the inside and spun around, slitting it with all my might. The Titan began to fall and we hit the ground. With the impact of the fall the Titans head was only attached by a thin layer of skin. I cut through, and cut the head off. When I climbed out the Titan blood evaporated and I jumped down back onto the ground. Levi had no more hesitation anymore.

He walked over to me calmly and hugged me tightly.

"Mikasa." he whispered in a loving way.

I couldn't hold back anymore and I started crying.

"Levi."

Soon my team came to where I was and Armin had Eren on the back of his horse.

They dismounted their horses and we stood around as I explained what was to happen next.

I had Levi by my side and we held hands ignoring the fact that other were around.

When we weren't looking Eren and Armin exchanged a kiss or two.

We were all happy.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. I'm sorry this is so short! I've been under the weather and I've just had a terrible writers block!

I will try to make all entries longer. I will also try my absolute best to make each entry good.

WARNING: My next Chapter will contain ships other than RivaMika and Eremin I do not ship the others in the next chapter but I want to give it more appeal.

The next chapter will also contain other ships and ones featured in this fanfiction.

I'm thinking about dssbanding this fanfiction. :I Tell me what you think on my Instagram, comment,

Comment if you want to. ;)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter! :)

If you like the story follow my instagram, I also post AOT and RivaMika pics! madison_scotts

If you want to be amazing go follow Paige's instagram! paige_specter

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	14. Chapter 14- Safe and Sound

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

Soon my team came to where I was and Armin had Eren on the back of his horse.

They dismounted their horses and we stood around as I explained what was to happen next.

I had Levi by my side and we held hands ignoring the fact that others were around.

When we weren't looking Eren and Armin exchanged a kiss or two.

We were all happy.

* * *

Once we got back safely we all went off to different places. Everyone was reunited. Levi was back, and now I was whole again.

{Later that Night in Levi's Room}

"You know Levi. I missed you." I admitted.

"I missed you too. I thought about you the whole time. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have much motivation to come back." Levi sighed.

"If it wasn't for you I would've had no motivation to beat the shit out of Horse Face Kirstein." I laughed.

"This is an even bigger moment then a child's first steps. Way to go Mikasa, you've graduated to bad ass now." He joked.

We made fun of each other for a while and it sure was nice having him around again.

"I felt really lost without you." I said.

"I didn't even feel like I belonged anywhere until I fell in love with you. But I didn't feel lost without you. I was lost without you. I didn't show my weakness, but it was there. And the separation pain was hard." Levi said meaningfully.

"Levi." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It's alright now, were alright. It's all okay that were together again. And that's what was one of the most important things to me." I whispered calmly.

I looked him in the eyes and I felt home. I felt warm, and I felt loved.

"I love you." Levi whispered.

"I love you too." I replied.

I leaned in and kissed him for the first time since he left. His lips were soft and sweet. And just having him around gave me strength.

After we broke off the kiss he spoke again.

"Mikasa I was planning on talking to you about something after I got back." Levi explained.

"What is it?" I said knowing it was something serious.

He walked over to his locked drawer and opened it up. As he shuffled through the look on his face said he finally found what he wanted. He put his hands behind his back and sat back down on the bed.

"If you want to know what it is, you have to get it from my hands." He played.

"Okay, I'm fine with that." I agreed.

I leaned over to Levi and tried to pry his arms out from behind his back.

I hovered over him and kissed him. He brought his hands out from behind his back and I grabbed the item before he noticed it was gone. He broke the kiss and said, "Hey, isn't that cheating?"

"It's not cheating if it worked." I declared.

He grabbed the item from my hands and stood up.

Levi got down on one knee and began to speak.

"Mikasa. Ever since I've met you I knew you were something special. And now I have your specialty all to myself. If you accept you will always been mine, and I will always love you and treat you right. Even though you wouldn't have to change your last name. Mikasa Ackerman, will you marry me?" Levi said this in the purest of heart. I could tell he meant every word he said.

He held the box open towards me. It was gold with a singular diamond. I love Levi. I'll love him forever.

"Yes." I replied with tear filled eyes.

He put the ring on my finger and leaned forward and hugged me.

His eyes slowly filled with tears as well.

And we both said at the same time, "I love you."

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic! :) I know it was SO CHEESY. But Its so cute. I know marriage isn't the best idea in this time, or when your in the military but it just felt right.

I will try to make all entries longer. I will also try my absolute best to make each entry good.

The next chapter will also contain other ships and ones featured in this fanfiction.

I'm thinking about disbanding this Fic. :I Tell me what you think on my Instagram, leave a review, or PM me.

Comment if you want to. ;)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter! :)

If you like the story follow my instagram, I also post AOT and RivaMika pics! madison_scotts

If you want to be amazing go follow Paige's instagram! paige_specter

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	15. Chapter 15- Coming out of the closet

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

Levi got down on one knee and began to speak.

"Mikasa. Ever since I've met you I knew you were something special. And now I have your specialty all to myself. If you accept you will always been mine, and I will always love you and treat you right. Even though you wouldn't have to change your last name. Mikasa Ackerman, will you marry me?" Levi said this in the purest of heart. I could tell he meant every word he said.

He held the box open towards me. It was gold with a singular diamond. I love Levi. I'll love him forever.

"Yes." I replied with tear filled eyes.

He put the ring on my finger and leaned forward and hugged me.

His eyes slowly filled with tears as well.

And we both said at the same time, "I love you."

* * *

After our touching moment a knock came from outside of Levi's door.

"Yes? Come in." Levi said calmly.

Once the visitor heard that they opened the door.

It was Eren and Armin.

"Mikasa. I'm sorry for getting angry the day we left." Eren apologized.

"It's okay Eren." I forgave him.

"We wanted to tell you something." Armin said.

"Okay, what is it?" I questioned.

Eren began to speak,"Well you already know that Armin and I are a thing but. How is it possible to tell everyone?"

"Let's just announce it at breakfast tomorrow." I suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea." Armin admitted.

"Okay, anything else?" Levi asked.

"No..guess not.." Armin said annoyed.

I butted in to kill the tension, "Okay, we''ll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Mikasa." Armin said.

"Yeah, night sis." Eren added.

"Bye guys." I responded back.

Eren shut the door behind them and we were left alone again.

We got into bed and lied facing each other.

"Why didn't you say anything about us?" Levi asked.

"I don't know how Eren's going to react. I'll tell him and Armin less publicly. Plus I didn't want to feel like I was one-upping them."

"Okay. I have to tell Erwin tomorrow anyways." Levi responded.

"We should sleep, tomorrows going to be bashed full of things." I said.

"Agreed. I'm so tired." Levi admitted.

"Goodnight Levi." I whispered as I leaned over and turned off the lamp light.

"Goodnight Mikasa." He whispered back.

He put his arm around me and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

{Morning}

I reached my arm out to feel for Levi. But to my surprise we was already gone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got up out of bed and saw a note on the desk.

I walked over to the desk to read it.

_Dear Mikasa,_

_ I got up early to go to talk to Erwin before everyone got to him first. I brought you clothes for today and placed them in the bottom drawer of my dresser. I'll see you later at training. I love you. _

_ ~Levi_

I walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. My uniform, my cloak, the pin, and even Eren's scarf. Levi really knew me. I got ready and went to the mess hall for breakfast. Once Eren and Armin saw me they stood up on the bench.

"Attention everyone! We have an announcement!" Eren yelled.

"Eren and I are dating." Armin said loud but shy.

A few people gave criticism but everyone else clapped in approval.

Within the loud claps someone voice interrupted the applause.

"Ehem. Brats. I'd also like to say something." Levi interrupted.

I gave Levi a confused look.

I leaned forward and whispered in his direction, "Levi what are you doing?"

"I'm saying what I've always wanted to." Levi said.

"Everyone, Mikasa and I are engaged." Levi announced.

Eren and Armin gave me a look of hate, as if they thought we planned to outshine their moment.

"But, Heichou. What about Petra?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Petra is dead. But I never had feelings for her in that way." Levi responded in a hostile tone.

Eren stormed out of the room with Armin behind him.

What has Levi gotten us into?

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic! :)

I haven't posted in a while.

I'm thinking about ending this Fic. :I Tell me what you think on my Instagram, leave a review, or PM me.

Comment if you want to. ;)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter! :)

If you like the story follow my instagram, I also post AOT and RivaMika pics! madison_scotts

If you want to be amazing go follow Paige's instagram! paige_specter

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! -Madison


	16. Chapter 16- The Drama Queen(Short)

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

"Mikasa and I are engaged." Levi announced.

Eren and Armin gave me a look of hate, as if they thought we planned to outshine their moment.

"But, Heichou. What about Petra?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Petra is dead. But I never had feelings for her in that way." Levi responded in a hostile tone.

Eren stormed out of the room with Armin behind him.

What has Levi gotten us into?

* * *

After Eren exited the room with a wailing Armin dragging behind him I felt a strong gaze of everyone around me.

Did they hate me? Were they mad? Why were they looking at me?! I thought to myself.

After the few seconds of silence and eye watering stares everyone started cheering.

"Congrats Captain," people shouted.

Levi just gave a nod of thanks instead of his sly side smile.

"You should take care of her Captain. Shes a handful." Jean smirked in a flirtatious way.

"Kirstein. Back the hell off before I kick the horse shit out of your ratchet face." I defended back getting closer, and putting my hand up ready to fight.

"Calm down. I was kidding, god." Jean replied in slight remorse.

I kicked jean in the stomach with all of my force and he went down instantly.

"Horse face, stop trying to mess with us when you know your gonna get your ass kicked back to the stables." I scolded him, spitting out every syllable clearly.

"Ok. I give." He surrendered in a painflled voice.

Levi and I held hands and we walked outside to the training grounds.

I thought to myself, When will Jean ever learn?

* * *

After the long walk between The Mess hall and the training grounds me and Levi separated into our designated positions and training began.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic! :)

I haven't posted in a while. Im so sorry! I updated this on mobile and it was extremely tedious and tiresome. But I will have my laptop back soon! I also recently started school so Im usually really busy with homework.

I'm thinking about ending this Fic because Im not feeling it all that much anymore. :I Tell me what you think on my Instagram, leave a review, or PM me.

Comment if you want to. ;)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter! :)

If you like the story follow my instagram, I post AOT, RivaMika, Fairy Tail, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Corpse Party, Death Note, and more! madison_scotts

If you want to be amazing go follow Paige's instagram! paige_specter

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! ^-^ -Madison


	17. Chapter 17- Paperwork

This is my first shot at RivaMika! Enjoy! :)

Copyright not intended. I own no rights to the Characters or the show.

Previously:

"You should take care of her Captain. Shes a handful." Jean smirked in a flirtatious way.

"Kirstein. Back the hell off before I kick the horse shit out of your ratchet face." I defended back getting closer, and putting my hand up ready to fight.

"Calm down. I was kidding, god." Jean replied in slight remorse.

I kicked jean in the stomach with all of my force and he went down instantly.

"Horse face, stop trying to mess with us when you know your gonna get your ass kicked back to the stables." I scolded him, spitting out every syllable clearly.

"Ok. I give." He surrendered in a painflled voice.

Levi and I held hands and we walked outside to the training grounds.

I thought to myself, When will Jean ever learn?

* * *

After the long walk between The Mess hall and the training grounds me and Levi separated into our designated positions and training began.

* * *

Usually we began with hand-to-hand combat but Eren was right. What was the point of hand-to-hand combat? We were up against titans, the skill wasn't as needed. But Erwin insisted. Since Eren could shift from titan to human he needed to use his sparring techniques against the other titans.

To Levi's displeasure Eren, Jean, and Armin didn't show up to training. Eren and Armin avoided it to be as far away from Levi and I as possible. Because at that moment they were blazing with anger directed straight at us. Jean was just going to skip training so he wouldn't slip up and get beat up. The other night Levi was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork. He wouldn't let me see it. For some reason he was keeping it from me.

*A few nights ago*

"Levi? What are you doing." I asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just paperwork." he replied blandly.

I tried to look over his shoulder but he went out of his way to block my view.

"If it's , 'not much,' why can't I see it?" I questioned.

"Because it's not important." Levi defended.

"Well, if it _really _isn't important why won't you show me?" I interrogated a bit more irritated now.

"Because at this moment it doesn't concern you." he replied in a more cold tone.

I backed up from Levi, knowing that I clearly annoyed him. I put my hands up as if to surrender.

"Okay, be that way. I'm sorry." I said, a bit hurt.

I walked towards the door and opened it.

I turned around to face Levi.

"Maybe we need to have some space until the morning." I murmured.

He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

He nodded silently and I walked out of the door to my room.

*After the flashback*

"Ms. Ackerman? Ms. Ackerman are you ok?" Christa asked me in a worried, sincere tone.

"Yes Christa, I'm alright. Thank You." I replied in a professional way.

Levi was looking in my direction noticed me space out.

He turned towards the cadets he was coaching and put one of their fellow soldiers in charge and walked over to me.

"Mikasa? Are you Okay?" he asked, although whispering so know one would hear him speak casually.

I looked at Levi.

"What was that paperwork you were doing the other day?" I asked not making eye contact.

"Mikasa..This again?" he groaned in exhaust.

I gave him an angry glare.

"Okay. I'll tell you. It was paperwork to promote Armin and Eren." Levi admitted.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Really." he replied.

* * *

Thats it guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic! :)

I haven't posted in a while. Im so sorry! I updated this on mobile and it was extremely tedious and tiresome. But I will have my laptop back soon! I also recently started school so Im usually really busy with homework.

I'm thinking about ending this Fic because Im not feeling it all that much anymore. :I Tell me what you think on my Instagram, leave a review, or PM me.

Comment if you want to. ;)

Special thanks to my close friend PaigeSpecter for supporting me and editing my entries when possible!

Please go check out PaigeSpecter! :)

If you like the story follow my instagram, I post AOT, RivaMika, Fairy Tail, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Corpse Party, Death Note, and more! madison_scotts

If you want to be amazing go follow Paige's instagram! paige_specter

Well I can't wait for the next chapter! Until then, have a good day! ^-^ -Madison


End file.
